Giyu Tomioka vs. Spider Demon (Father)
Giyu Tomioka vs. Spider Demon (Father) is a battle fought by Water Hashira Giyu against the Father of the Spider Clan on Mount Natagumo. Prologue A Kusagai Crow delivers a message to the Master of the Demon Slayer Corps detailing the events on Mount Natagumo. After learning that most of his forces have been wiped out, the master believes there might be a Twelve Kizuki on the mountain. Determined to snuff out the threat, the master orders Giyu Tomioka and Shinobu Kocho, two of the Hashira, to eliminate the threat. Giyu and Shinobu gracefully accept their mission. Shinobu wishes humans an demons could co-exist peacefully, but Giyu believes such a thing is impossible as long as demons devour humans. Both Hashiras arrive on the mountain and find a number of demon slayer corpses. Shinobu wonders if any of the mizunoto survive and they both move out soon after. She asks Giyu to try and get along but Giyu claims he's only there to slay demons. Shinobu says that was a callous answer and they both decide to split up and cover more ground. Overwhelmed by the Father spider's increased power and new form, Inosuke Hashibira finds himself close to death. The demon prepares to crush the defeated boar's head into nothing, but Inosuke notices someone approaching in the distance. Battle The Spider Demon's arm is suddenly cleaved in half by a mysterious assailant. Inosuke falls to the ground and looks over to find Giyu of the Hashira has come to his rescue. !]] The Water Hashira stands calmly with his back turned to the enraged demon. The spider instantly regenerates its arm and rushes to crush its new opponent. Despite the demon's great speed, Giyu collects himself and calmly uses Water Breathing to counter. Giyu slashes the demon in a flash, using Fourth Form: Striking Tide to jump over the demon and slice him apart with a flowing stream of water. The water disappears when Giyu lands and the demon still stands. There is a moment of delay before the demon dies and falls to pieces. Aftermath Following his victory, Giyu calmly stands by as the demon fades away. Inosuke watches in awe and admits he's never seen anyone as incredible as his savior. He's surprised he cut apart the demon so easily and realizes that the stroke of his blade is in a class of its own. Giyu notices his ally staring and decides to walk away. Inosuke tells the mismatched haori man to fight him since he beat the Twelve Kizuki. This way the wild boar can prove he's the most powerful of all if he wins. Giyu tells the idiotic boar to keep training and reveals the aforementioned demon was no Twelve Kizuki. Inosuke replies that it was Tanjiro who told him it was a Twelve Kizuki. Before he even realizes it, the wild boar is tied to a tree by the Hashira. Giyu walks away and says he should stay out of battle if he can't realize how injured he is. Apparently Inosuke can't hear him because he talks too soft and walks too fast at the same time. Annoyed, Inosuke demands Giyu come back and untie him. References Navigation Category:Giyu Tomioka Battles Category:Spider Demon (Father) Battles